Esperanza
by Mel.2004
Summary: Korra reflexiona acerca de todo lo que ha atravesado en su vida. Este fic participa en el Reto Inaugural "Personaje Favorito" del foro "Las cuatro naciones".


_Este fic participa en el Reto Inaugural "Personaje Favorito" del foro "Las cuatro naciones"._

_Personaje : Korra_

* * *

_**Esperanza**_

-¡Espera Korra!

La morena no hizo caso alguno a los gritos de su maestro. Salió corriendo a toda velocidad.  
Estaba harta de todo, frustrada.  
Los últimos tiempos habían sido difíciles, demasiado para ella.  
Pensó que luego de que dejara el portal de los espíritus abierto, habría calma. Por el contrario, nunca sufrió tanta presión en su vida.  
Los habitantes no estaban para nada contentos con esta nueva medida. Las enredaderas, lugar natural de los espíritus, cubrían toda Ciudad República. Muchas personas se veían obligadas a abandonar sus casas debido al impedimento de circular libremente.  
El presidente tampoco estaba encantado con su accionar. Lo que hizo repercutía negativamente en él, la gente esperaba respuestas, y el no las tenía.  
Una vez más, estaba en el ojo de la prensa, y no por las razones que esperaba.  
Cada artículo periodístico era una burla hacia su persona, un insulto hacia su orgullo.

La morena se sentó en un banco de la plaza.  
-¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil?  
Dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y deseando desaparecer por unos días.  
Repasaba una y otra vez su vida.  
A veces deseaba no haber sido nunca el Avatar.

Recordaba cómo cambio su vida al dar a conocer la noticia de su condición. Fue reclutada inmediatamente para comenzar su entrenamiento. Comenzó a repasar las técnicas de cada elemento, a entrenarse para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Tenía un horario bastante exigente. Por la mañana debía entrenar su estado físico, por la tarde hacia algunos combates de elementos para ver como los manejaba. Solo podría ver a sus padres durante la noche, y aún así debía dormir temprano, ya que el entrenamiento comenzaba antes de que salga el sol.  
Le costó mucho acostumbrarse. Las primeras noches extrañaba a sus padres, que su madre le cuente historias antes de ir a dormir, caminar junto a su padre, mientras él le enseña acerca de los valores. Las pesadillas eran muy recurrentes. Ni hablar cuando se desataba una tormenta. Los relámpagos, hacían su sueño imposible. El miedo a la oscuridad volvía. ¡Era tan solo una niña! Lloraba en silencio, esperando que su madre entre allí para consolarla, o su padre, o hasta uno de los guardias, cualquiera. Pero eso no sucedía. Debía valerse por sí misma.

Se había obligado a madurar con tan solo seis años. No tenía tiempo para desperdiciar en jugar con otros niños. De hecho, la persona más joven de su entorno, le cuadruplicaba la edad.  
Se convenció a si misma que no servía de nada llorar o quejarse, solo hacia todo menos soportable.  
Comenzó a intentar dar su mejor esfuerzo y tal vez así, pensaba ella, aprendería rápido y podría hacer lo que quería. Volver con sus padres, salir al mundo.  
Su empeño se hizo notar. Aprendió muchas técnicas en poco tiempo. A los trece Katara le enseñó técnicas para curar.

Todo iba bien excepto por una cosa. Estaba a punto de cumplir quince y aún no dominaba el aire control. Ni siquiera podía hacerlo.  
Todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Creía que a esta altura ya sería un Avatar completa, pero no. Aún seguía en esa prisión, porque por más que no le faltara nada y tuviera personas que la cuidaban, por las noches seguía siendo una prisión. Lo único bueno era que permitían que su mascota este junto a ella. Naga se había convertido en alguien muy especial para ella, su única amiga.  
Cuando le comunicaron que Tenzin la entrenaría para hacer aire control, se dispuso a dar su mejor esfuerzo en aprender rápido y cuando él le dijo que debía volver a Ciudad República por unos inconvenientes, vio la oportunidad perfecta para salir de allí.

Se escapo y se escabullo hasta Ciudad Republica.  
Muchas aventuras la esperaron allí. Había hecho amigos, se había enamorado y había sufrido su primer rompimiento amoroso.  
Había vivido demasiadas cosas ¡Y aún las personas no la aceptaban!  
No esperaba que todos la veneren, pero al menos quería un poco de compresión, de empatía.  
Descubrió que la prensa era un vil medio, capaz de defenestrar o alabar a una persona. Todos estaban atentos a sus errores, dispuestos a remarcarlos como si ella ya no los hubiera visto.  
Entonces... ¿De qué sirvió todo lo que vivió? Las noches en vela, las veces que se presionaba a sí misma, las pocas visitas de sus padres, el haber sido separada de su hogar, haber aprendido aire control, haber perdido temporalmente sus poderes... ¿Había sido en vano?

El llanto de un niño la hizo volver a la realidad.  
El pequeño había soltado su globo y este estaba ascendiendo.  
La joven se levanto y se impulso con una ráfaga de aire. Tomo el globo y se lo dio al pequeño, quien dejo de llorar.  
-Gracias - dijo secándose las lágrimas.  
-Por nada  
Observo al niño. No tendría más de cinco años, tenía la tez blanca y ojos verdes.  
El pequeño la miro por unos segundos.  
-Tu eres Korra - dijo sorprendido - el Avatar.  
-Veo que me conoces - contesto ella.  
-Por supuesto. Tú nos has salvado. Mi papi dice que gracias a ti el mundo no es un caos. Dice que tú has hecho un mundo mejor para mí y todos los niños del mundo.  
El niño la abrazo  
-Gracias Avatar Korra - dijo mientras se alejaba.  
Ella sonrió. De repente lo supo. Si un niño tan pequeño aún tenía esperanzas en ella, nada había sido en vano.

* * *

_Hola_  
_Mi personaje favorito es Korra y quise hacer algo diferente. En vez de elegir una opción acerca de una pareja (Makorra,Korroh, etc) decidí centrarme en ella. _  
_Sinceramente no creo que haya sido fácil al principio su entrenamiento. No creo que haya estado maravillada con las cosas que implicaba, pero tampoco es lo peor que le sucedió en la vida_  
_Este fic da una visión muy negativa de todo lo que sucedió cuando se descubrió que era el Avatar. No creo que haya sido una tortura, pero tampoco algo divertido, mas que nada al principio. _  
_Ese es un punto de vista personal, tal vez errado o no, pero siempre me llamo la atención eso._  
_Espero que les guste_


End file.
